Moments We Shared
by MiracleAngel500
Summary: Lying there, about to die, what runs through Ulquiorra's mind? Moments he shared with the man he just died avenging. Second chances only come once in a lifetime... maybe it's time for theirs. GrimmUlqui oneshot.


**AN- I write very random things sometimes. I decided to post this one. So, yeah, I don't own Bleach, I don't own Hueco Mundo, I don't own Ulquiorra, I don't own Grimmjow, and I don't own cheesy oneshots.**

**Okay? Okay. Enjoy? I hope. :)**

Ulquiorra lies on the sand, and as the lone captain left facing him prepares to deliver the killing blow, he remembers all the moments they shared.

The first time they met, when Ulquiorra was still being brainwashed by Aizen. Grimmjow seemed to see that right away, and challenged Aizen on why it was necessary. Aizen had the Sexta tortured for that challenge.

The first time they had fought. After soundly defeating Grimmjow, Ulquiorra had asked him why he had challenged an opponent so far above his rank. Grimmjow had choked out a few words before passing out. "Because... I wanted... to try and... beat some... sense into you."

The first time Ulquiorra had ever doubted Aizen. The thought had been quenched immediately, but Grimmjow must have seen something in his eyes, because he made sure they fought that day.

After the fight, when Grimmjow was passed out on the ground, when Ulquiorra had realized that he had a single, shallow wound, and commented that his guard must have been down.

When Ulquiorra was ordered to slaughter his Fraccione, and Grimmjow had yelled out for him not to do it. He had bowed to Aizen, went to do it, and instead let the Arrancar slip away and killed a mindless hollow with his cero. Aizen had never suspected.

When Grimmjow had immediately challenged Ulquiorra to another fight, and had drawn it out for a full ten minutes before succumbing to his wounds. Ulquiorra had examined his own wounds and decided to report to the infirmary for treatment – something he had never had to do after a fight.

How Nnoitora, the Quinta, had immediately challenged Ulquiorra to a fight, believing that the Cuarto was slipping. Ulquiorra had defeated him within five minutes without even getting hit.

The knowing look Grimmjow had given him the next day.

How they had conspired together when they discovered Nelliel had reverted to a child form, how they had smuggled her and her Fracciones out of Las Noches before Szayel and Nnoitora could discover them and kill them. How they had sometimes went to check on them.

How all of their fights since then had been more of a training exercise than anything else. How Ulquiorra had trained Grimmjow to the level that they were both sure he could defeat Nnoitora.

How before Grimmjow could follow through, the Shinigami had invaded.

The scream Ulquiorra had let loose when he felt Grimmjow's reiatsu disappear. A scream he made quite sure nobody heard, but that left his throat raw. _Grimmjow..._

How they had both figured out that they were in love.

How they had never admitted it to each other.

All the times Ulquiorra could have said something, but didn't.

He should have. Now he will never get the chance.

The five captains had ganged up on him as soon as he left Aizen's side to avenge Grimmjow's death. He was quite sure the captain he had killed was the one who had defeated the Sexta. The other three were merely knocked out.

And now the last captain brings his sword down.

_It's all right. I've done what I came to do._

The blow never comes.

Ulquiorra stares in shock as the captain is shoved to the side, knocked out with a weak cero. The Cuarto's nerves are so dulled that he doesn't even feel the hands on his shoulders, doesn't feel himself slung over someone's shoulder as they race into flash step.

He is ready to die, but somehow he knows whoever is carrying him won't let that happen. So instead he just relaxes into unconsciousness and lets the world slip away.

"Ulquiorra?"

His eyes snap open immediately. He knows that voice. His eyes flash to the source, confirming what his mind decided. "N-Nelliel-san?"

The woman is beaming. "Great, you woke up!" She stops him from sitting up. "No. You aren't ready to try that yet. Damn, they did a number on you."

His eyes turn away. "It could have been worse... for some people, it was."

Her touch on his shoulder is light but firm. "It's okay. He's all right." Ulquiorra's eyes widen, and he looks to her with a silent question. "Yeah, I know. Grimmjow. You thought he was dead."

Ulquiorra forces her hand aside and pushes himself into a sitting position, completely ignoring the pain that lances through his chest.

There he is.

Still, eyes closed, breathing steadily. Blue hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, a fresh scar crossing his temple and hands clenched tight as if they still held a sword.

Ulquiorra doesn't understand at first, why his vision has suddenly gotten so blurred. Then he realizes tears are running down his cheeks. _This is... no, this isn't right! Hollows... don't cry._

Nel is staring at him in amazement. "Ulquiorra..." He realizes something is off, strange, and touches his throat in amazement. Nel starts to smile slowly. "It's gone, too?"

_Too...? _He glances to Nel and realizes that, unlike when she used to be an Espada, her hollow hole is gone. "How long has yours been gone?"

She shrugs. "I don't know if I had it during my time in the desert... but ever since I transformed back to this form it's disappeared."

Ulquiorra looks back at the sleeping Grimmjow and smiles._ Another chance._ "How did you do it, Nelliel? Just you alone couldn't have done that."

"Well... I had a little help." She smiles. "From a certain Fraccione of yours."

Ulquiorra blinks. "You're joking. After all this time, he's still alive?" He reaches out for the once-familiar reiatsu and finds it a little ways away, no doubt standing guard. "Wow."

"He never understood, you know. Why you spared his life." Nel smiles. "I told him I thought a certain someone had changed you."

Ulquiorra smiles again. "For the better."

"I'm glad... you think so." His voice is raw and weak, but he smiles at Ulquiorra and the world seems to light up around them.

Nel seems to know immediately what to do. She helps Ulquiorra stand up, supports him as he stumbles across the room, and lowers him into a chair by Grimmjow.

Then she smiles at them, whispers a thank you, and slips away.

Grimmjow smiles up at him, and Ulquiorra feels tears misting in his eyes again. He tries to blink them away. "I can't believe you're alive, Grimmjow."

The Sexta sighs. "Yeah... me neither. Damn him... I was supposed to kill him. It was my mission, and I couldn't even do that..." Grimmjow sighs. "Aizen said, if you kill him, the war is over."

Ulquiorra grips his hand. "An orange-haired Shinigami with a hollow mask, who called himself Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Good. I had to make sure I killed the right person." Grimmjow looks up at him, surprised. "To avenge your defeat. He is dead."

Grimmjow relaxes. "Thank kami." He looks up at Ulquiorra. "This is my second chance, huh. I want to use it well."

Ulquiorra nods. "Both of our second chances."

There is another one of the moments when they stand on the edge and neither is sure what will happen if they step off. Will they fall or will they fly?

Ulquiorra only knows one thing for sure, and that is that he is tired of being afraid of that one small step. "Grimmjow."

The Sexta looks up, and Ulquiorra bends close to his face. "Grimmjow... what would you do if I kissed you right now?"

He smiles. "Probably kiss you back."

Ulquiorra matches his smile. "Then that's all I needed to know."

They kiss.

For a while, they just stay there, next to each other. Ulquiorra sits in the chair and Grimmjow lies on the bed. After a few minutes, Ulquiorra starts to wonder. "Grimmjow. Check your hollow hole."

"Uh... what about it?"

"Is it still there?" Grimmjow's eyes widen. He had noticed the disappearance of Ulquiorra's hollow hole, but it hadn't really registered. He throws back the covers.

"Oh my god." His eyes are as wide as his hollow hole used to be. "It's... gone!"

Ulquiorra brushes the Sexta's hair off his forehead. "Well... it's hard to be in love... if you don't have a heart." He leans down and kisses Grimmjow again.


End file.
